Chaotic Angel: Red Version
by Mysia Ri
Summary: A collaborated story between myself and Sakata Ri Houjun. I'm posting in Knuckles point of veiw and she's posting in Sonic's. Read chapter 1 of Chaotic Angel-Blue Version after this. Yaoi later on.


Chaotic Angel-Red Version  
Chapter 1  
By Mysia Ri

The sky was cloudless and the wind that cradled the floating island high above the ocean was gentle. The stars gleamed and sparkled so brightly that it was almost as though one could reach out and touch them. The floating island, known as Angel Island by those who had seen it from the ocean in the occasional passing steamer, was a perfect paradise, unaffected from any sort of pollution and unspoiled by humanity. Scientists wanted to explore the island, but all who had gone had never made it more the a quarter of a mile from the beach. Traps had been laid all over the island by an ancient people and it always seemed as though someone was watching them from the foilage and sometimes from the sky. Because of this, it was left alone for the time being. Many theories surrounded the mysterious landmass in the sky. Almost everyone agreed on one thing, however, that the island was at least uninhabited. No one could possibly live there. Arial photos showed that there was a stone alter of some sort, but that was all. There were no dwellings to be seen and the forest appeared to dense for anyone to travel through it let alone live within it. 

After some time, even the rumors of the island began to fade as other problems called the scientists away. Whatever had gotten their attention, the sole inhabitant of Angel Island was satisfied that they had stopped coming. It had been ten years since then. Since he had seen humans. Since he had been, once again, left utterly alone. 

Violet eyes watched the stars, their owner sat at the top of the stone steps that led to the alter that his father had guarded and his father's father, and so on for countless generations. Each had dedicated themselves here and then passed the obligation to their son. The teen sighed quietly, one had moving to trace the white, cresent-shaped scar on his tanned chest. For all he knew, he was born with the scar. It had always been there to remind him of his fate, as had the master emerald that hung around his neck. The green gem was wrapped with a peice of wire that attached it to a chain and was roughly the size of his palm, and yet it held an amazing wealth of power. 

"Only the chosen one, once he has gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds, can utilize its full potential," his father had told him so many years ago. "We wait for him."

"When will he come?" the boy had asked, not fully understanding back then.

"No one knows when he will come, my son. That is why we must wait."

"What will he be like? Do the legends tell us?"

"My, you are full of questions today, aren't you," his father chuckled, pulling the boy into his lap. "Well, the legends do not tell us much, but they do say that a time will come when a battle between good and evil will begin and the power of the emerald will be needed. If someone with an evil heart weilds this power, then the world will be plunged into chaos. However, if someone with a pure heart uses the power to stop the evil-hearted one, the world will see at least a century of peace."

"So the chosen one is someone with a pure heart?" the boy asked, eyes wide.

"He is. But don't worry about it too much. It might not happen in your life time."

"I understand, father."

"That was a long time ago," the teen whispered, his eyes still skyward. "Just before he left me here...thirteen years...I was only five then. I wonder what he's doing now?" He ran his fingers through his red, mid-back length locks and then reached down to pick up his ocarina, his hand brushing against the worn material of his black pants. He lifted in instument to his lips, his eyes sliding closed, and began to play a haunting melody, one his father had taught him.

'Something feels different tonight,' he thought. 'Maybe it's just my imagination, but I feel like something is going to happen soon...' The wind blew through his hair and he opened his eyes again. 'Something big...'

::My name...is something I've forgotten. If someone called me by my name today, I might remember. It gets a little redundant to remember your name when you only have yourself to talk to. I am the gaurdian of this flosting island, the one those people so many years ago called Angel Island. More acuratly, I am the guardian of the Master Emerald, which I've been told holds the power to destroy the world, or save it.

For thirteen years now, I've been alone. Until the chosen one arrives, I am to stay here and protect the emerald with my life. Whatever happens outside the perimeters of the island doesn't matter to me. Somehow, though, I feel as though my destiny is calling out to me. Lately, I find myself standing on the eastern shore and looking out to the horizen where, at night, I can always see light, as if the sun were always waiting to rise there. Prehaps it is nothing, but I can't help but feel drawn to that light.

Soon...I feel as though I will go there. Until then, it doesn't really matter. I'll do what I've always done and protect the emerald.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Yes, I said skin, hair, and pants. Knuckles, like everyone else in this collaboated fic, is human. I've been meaning to write this since last year when a friend of mine came across a fan art of human Sonic and Knuckles. Well, anyway I hope you like this. 

Be sure to look for the next chapter under Chaotic Angel: Blue Version chapter 1 by Sakata Ri Houjun. She'll be posting for Sonic's point of view (hence Blue Version). We'll be posting the chapters alternatively, so you have to read both versions alternatively if you want the whole story. 


End file.
